Sword-Singer Navid
|class = |faction = Ra Gada |location = Na-Totambu's Landing |region = Alik'r Desert |province = Hammerfell |quests = Past in Ruins |dlc = Base }} Sword-Singer Navid is a Ra Gada Sword-Singers ghost encountered in a Na-Totambu's Landing in Alik'r Desert. Navid was in-love with Sayeedeh, but she loved another, a man named Ihlqub. While Ihlqub practiced his bow at the beach, Navid sneaked behind him, and slew him with a sacred blade. He regretted his action, and once he reached his tent in Yaghoub's beachhead, he fell on his sword in shame.The Ballad of Navid the Singer Interactions Past in Ruins Navid will tell the Vestige to not take the Ancient Sword. Dialogue ;Past in Ruins "You must leave this place. The sword is cursed." :What do you mean? "You seek the sword, is it not so? I must tell you-you are not the first to discover it. Others tried to take it and paid a heavy toll." ::What happened to them? "Take up the blade, and you will see. The sword-cursed are here among us already, circling like half-starved jackals. Can you not sense their jealousy? Their spite? The air is thick with it." ::Jealousy? "The curse was forged in blood and envy. I murdered my dearest friend in a jealous rage, and the blade bears that taint still. The sword-cursed cannot bear the thought of losing the blade. If you touch it, they will come for you?" ::So these spirits will attack me? "Yes. And they will not stop so long as you carry it. Once you fall-and fall you will-you will be consumed by the same jealous desire that drives them." ::What if I manage to slay them? "They are long dead and thus cannot be killed, though they will sleep, for a time. But the blade calls out to them, always. When they wake, they shall seek it out again ... and the one who keeps it. You have been warned." ::I understand. " " If the Vestige decides to give back the Sword to Navid: I warned you, but still you took th sword! And now you bring it to my tomb? Are you deranged? The sword-cursed will retunr soon. Take the sword away! Quickly!"'' :'''You must take it back "I cannot! Do I not suffer enought? It has been centuries since I committed that heinous crime and the shame is no less potent! That sword is a reminder I cannot bear. Take it away! I may still find some small measure of peace." ::What will happen if I give to someone else? "They will be plagued by the victims of the sword, just as you were. But this is why I hid the sword away! I beg you, take it and leave. I cannot bear to look at it." :I will spare you ... for now ::This curse is your responsibility. You cannot place the burnen on others. "No! I cannot! I will not! This is all Ihlqub's fault! His and Sayeedeh's! I will ... I will ... no. Your words are true. Leave the sword with me." :::I return your sword, Sword-Singer Navid. Gallery Na-Totambu's Landing.png|Navid's painted on the wall Navid's Ancient Sword.png|Navid's Sword Lion's Tomb.png|Lion's Tomb Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Ra Gada Members Category:Online: Deceased Characters Category:Online: Ghosts